


The Young One

by musicmillennia



Series: appel du vide [1]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: (the telepaths regret it), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, Dark, Eldritch, Eldritch Bones, Horror, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Telepathy, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/musicmillennia
Summary: 5 times someone Sees Leonard McCoy and 1 time someone finds out What's Going On.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: appel du vide [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865380
Comments: 26
Kudos: 127





	The Young One

In the Center of All Things, there is a voice. Trembling, pleading. So dissonant is it from the Maddening Drums and Cursed Flutes that a sound like the smell of decay almost, but not quite, emerges.

By some undefined miracle, humanity is allowed to wake again.

* * *

_He had taken somewhat after his unknown father._

H.P. Lovecraft, _The Dunwich Horror_

* * *

**1\. Professor**

At first, Dr. Medan does not approve of Leonard McCoy's presence in xir class. Doctor he may be, but to skip two years' worth of Xenobiology is an oversight from Starfleet, no matter how high the test scores. This is a Georgian country doctor used to Terran illnesses and injuries; doubtful he even knows the basics.

Yet he gets every question right. Every exam, every paper, is almost disturbing in its detail of alien anatomy and procedures, and the professionals who discovered them. Xe'd go so far as to say McCoy's nothing short of an expert.

(Late at night, a passing thought: McCoy might as well have been there.)

At the end of the semester, McCoy's first in the Academy, Medan can't resist pulling him aside and commending him on his efforts in learning. McCoy shifts from foot to foot, awkward as always in the face of compliments.

"I admit I'm curious," xe says, making a show of packing xir bag so McCoy can recover, "Some things you wrote in your papers are not in the assigned texts. How did you come by such knowledge?"

"...not sure what you're referrin' to," McCoy replies stiffly.

Medan takes that as a cue to meet his eye again. "F'ut's botany hobby, for example, and its subtle ways of influencing nir profession. The depth of study you've given to each individual is quite astounding."

Again, awkwardness. Again, Medan is slow in buckling xir bag.

Then there's.

There's... _something_ happens. Or doesn't happen. Maybe. Certainly. Perhaps.

In the corner of Medan's eye, McCoy does-doesn't _move_. He remains stagnant as he shifts, skin writhing and remaining smooth. Orbs peek from his uniform that are only buttons catching the lights.

Without moving his mouth, McCoy replies, "My father knows many things."

Medan starts.

McCoy's brow furrows. "You okay, Doctor?"

...Medan clears xir throat. "Perfectly. Your father was also a doctor, yes?"

McCoy all but puffs his chest. "Lotta degrees besides."

"Well, his knowledge will serve you well."

"That's the hope."

"Well done this semester, Cadet. Dismissed."

* * *

**2\. Nyota Uhura**

Within the first week, all of Starfleet Academy knows that if Jim Kirk is going somewhere, Leonard McCoy's gonna follow. And if you wanna understand an iota of what Kirk spouts on a daily basis, you need to ask McCoy.

Nyota Uhura rarely needs a translator, but she knows very well that no one ever stops learning. However, when she approaches Kirk and McCoy in the mess, she ignores Kirk's boisterous "Hey, Lorraine!"

Instead she asks, "Leonard, do you mind if I peek at your notes for Boyce's class? I still can't get the anatomy right."

It's a basic first-aid req, and while words are Nyota's forte, medical jargon can't seem to click. She needs a key to build on.

McCoy pulls out his padd and quickly taps the screen. "Here y'go."

She smiles, partly at his kindness, partly at the little smirk he gets when pointedly never calling her by her first name in front of Kirk. By now their whole class is in on it, even the professors, _including_ Commander Spock. And they say Vulcans don't have a sense of humor.

Kirk groans. "Ugh, I love Boyce, really do, but ho-lee shit that class is boring."

McCoy's retort is lost on Nyota. She's too busy staring at the notes.

"Leonard?"

"Yeah?"

Nyota tilts her head at him. "What exactly does 'the one that sounds like lavender' mean?"

McCoy's baffled. "Exactly what it says."

"But...I mean, no offense, but you're describing the human tibia."

"I know, I'm a doctor."

Kirk grins. "Bones is really good at mnemonics."

McCoy rolls his eyes.

"When you say 'sounds like lavender,'" Uhura says slowly, "What exactly does that mean? As in, the word registers as the color lavender?"

"I ain't a synesthe. I told ya, it's exactly how I wrote it. Sounds like lavender. Y'know," McCoy waves his hand from side to side, "the way it catches the breeze, smells real nice?"

"The bone smells like lavender to you?"

"What? No."

"...Leonard, I'm a little lost here."

Kirk grunts. "Not like you, Nora. You okay?"

The honest curiosity is a little endearing. Nyota raises an eyebrow and says, "What, you know what it means?"

Kirk blinks. "Well, sure. Like I said, great at mnemonics." He smacks a scowling McCoy's back. " _And_ he's totally right!"

Nyota looks back at the notes, and...and she swears, _swears_ McCoy's arms are no longer arms.

She jolts up.

McCoy's human hand hovers between them. "You alright, Uhura?"

Nyota decides to look at Gaila's notes.

* * *

**3.** **Christine Chapel**

Christine Chapel accepts the posting on the _Enterprise_ for McCoy and McCoy alone. The man is a medical genius and barely 30, with a staggering amount of degrees and licenses. It's a privilege to be asked by him personally.

Because she likes him so much, she doesn't comment on how his grin might have too many teeth. 

Still.

The thing is, McCoy's...uncannily aware of things. As CMO, he's supposed to be, but. Some things you just can't explain.

She's organizing inventory. Nurse Belleforte is caring for an ensign with a laceration. McCoy's in his office, forced to take a break. By this ship's standards, it's like a vacation.

Suddenly McCoy snaps, "Use the other one, damn it! You know that one's broken!"

Ensign Harris, Belleforte, and Christine exchange wide-eyed glances. Because McCoy's office door is still closed, and yeah, Belleforte did pick up the broken regen by mistake.

"Uh...yes sir?" Belleforte squeaks.

It becomes the norm, soon enough. Sulu can fence, Scotty can fix anything, McCoy has eyes in the back of his head.

(Once, as Christine turns away, she almost thinks she can see bulbous orbs growing from McCoy's hair.)

* * *

**4\. Spock Prime**

It takes far longer than usual for Spock to realize the screaming is not within his mind. Somewhere in the tundra, someone requires assistance. He takes his torch and rushes to the cave entrance.

One of the animals indigenous to the planet is chasing a human. They are far from the cave yet, but the human looks young and fast. Spock waves his torch as a beacon, and sees the human spit curses Spock chooses to interpret as grateful.

Unfortunately, Spock cannot do more. He is all too aware of the limits his body has enforced in its age.

The air around the creature moves.

Eyes made of teeth—teeth made of eyes—a mass of tendrils—sounds smelling of rot and tasting ancient—forged of stars, of void, of nothing—of everything—

A creature, hunched under spine jutting from thin, purple-green skin, with leathery wings and claws dripping black. Its lower half is that of an octopus, rearing it up until it towers over the animal, who cowers like a pup.

The human has fallen behind it, breathing heavily. "Thank _God_."

And Spock knows that voice.

When the animal runs, the creature turns. Four fiery eyes fixate on the human. Daggers of teeth bare from a lipless mouth.

Yet Jim is smiling. "Thought you were on the ship."

A voice of crumbling mountains says, " _I am everywhere_."

"Right, right." Jim pushes to his feet. "Come on, let's go."

" _No._ "

"...huh?"

" _The one who beckoned you. Go to him._ "

Jim looks at Spock.

" _He is one out of time,_ " the creature intones, " _He was lost to find you._ "

"But—"

The creature silences him with a hand on his cheek. The claws are far too close to his throat. Whatever drips from them disappear before they touch his skin, as if they are not completely present.

" _Jim. Trust in me._ "

Jim wavers. Then he cups the creature's bone wrist and says, "Always."

The air swallows the creature and Jim runs to Spock.

Spock, who knows of only one person to say Jim's name that way.

"James T. Kirk," he says.

Though the eye color is unfamiliar, their look is the same. "You one of them?"

Spock raises an eyebrow. "One of who?"

"Y'know, the..." Jim waves behind him.

"I am Spock."

"...bullshit."

* * *

**+1. Spock**

The Io'en are a strictly telepathic race, having no mouths. Curious about the Federation, they reached out. Of course the Federation sends their flagship with warmest regards.

Jim claps Spock and McCoy on the shoulders. "Let's go charm their brains out."

McCoy balks. "Who said I'm goin'?"

"Me," Jim says, "Y'know, the Captain. C'mon, we'll be late!"

As the turbolift closes, Spock expects McCoy's usual tirade against telepaths 'rooting around in his head.' He uses it often with Spock himself. It is entirely keeping with his illogical behavior.

Instead, McCoy is very grave. "Jim. That's not a good idea."

Jim smiles. "I think it's a great idea."

"I'm saying this _for you_ , you idiot."

"It'll be fun."

"With respect, Captain," Spock interjects, "Your using that phrase often results in rising tension."

"See? Even the goblin agrees with me!" McCoy side-eyes Spock. "Weird as hell."

Spock raises an eyebrow. "Indeed."

Undoubtedly Jim has realized this. Still he persists: "It _will_ be fun. And Spock's got your back."

"Oh, that's comforting."

"You doubt my ability as your fellow officer?" Spock asks as the lift opens.

"All of them against you?" McCoy snaps, "It's instinctual for them to touch minds."

"Yet you have not allowed me to shield you as I have Jim."

"I already told you—!"

"Gentlemen," Jim says cheerfully, "The goal is to convince them to join the Federation. We gotta put our best foot forward."

"So you're taking _me_?" McCoy asks.

"I do not understand, Doctor," Spock says, "Are you not at the forefront of your profession?"

"One, never compliment me again, I'll get hives. Two, I wasn't talkin' about bein' a doctor."

"Then to what do you refer?"

McCoy looks to Jim. Jim's little smile stays in place.

If there is one thing he and Spock share, it is the incapacity to deny James Kirk.

In the interest of the doctor's privacy, Spock projects to the Io'en not to touch McCoy's mind until given verbal permission. He is met with much confusion, curiosity, and offense.

"Spock," Jim chides, "We don't wanna start on the wrong foot. Please," he bids the Io'en, "Speak as you will. Just..." he glances at the cross-armed McCoy, "proceed with caution."

The leader, tall and graceful in their bright blue robes and luminescent skin, sweeps forward, long fingers steepled. _I shall make introductions._

McCoy steps forward at Jim's look. "Don't do it."

The Io'en's vertical eyes narrow. _We_ _do not like to be challenged._

"Dr. McCoy didn't mean it as a challenge, Your Excellency," Jim says, "His family has—unusual origins. It makes him one of the Federation's best assets, but there are some risks for telepaths."

Spock, who had not been aware of any 'unusual origins,' scrutinizes McCoy. While Jim is the embodiment of human ingenuity, Spock would offer the doctor as a prime example human emotion. The man is utterly Terran.

Yet if that were true, the Io'en would not be screaming.

The projection is—unspeakable. A language older than Time reverberates blood and destruction. It neither destroys nor creates, and yet it does both. It simply is. It is so far from simple.

Behind the words, there looms a Gate. It has no form, but Spock senses what it is. He does not know what lies beyond. He finds he is too terrified to explore.

The leader collapses, weeping shimmering blood.

 _The_ _Lurker,_ they whimper, _Eyes, eyes of All_ —

McCoy sighs. Crouches down to eye-level with them. "I told you not to look."

 _Descendant,_ the leader cries, _we are not worthy—_

"Spock, you alright?"

Spock finds he has to swallow multiple times. "I...merely witnessed a-a secondary projection, Doctor." _Doctor_. Does such a title befit the horror? "I require a moment."

"Take all the time you need," McCoy replies quietly.

Among them all, Jim stands, hands clasped behind his back. He looks serene and...disappointed.

"We should leave before they start bowing," he says.

Spock cannot close his eyes. A slumbering sea quakes behind them, reaching from an endless abyss that is horrifically tempting. At the edge of that world, if it be a world, is that Gate. That Gate...

When the door chimes, he is barely aware of it.

Jim sits beside him on the mat. "Rough night?"

Spock opens his mouth. Closes it.

Jim nods all the same. "Bones has taken you off duty for a couple days." He looks Spock over. "But...I think you can get past this."

He sounds as if he has made an amazing discovery. As if this— _thing_ is worth celebrating.

"You are unaffected," Spock whispers, for if he speaks louder, They will hear.

No. Illogical.

(What is logic to Them?)

"Yeah," Jim replies, sitting back on his hands. "When I was a baby, I nearly died so many times. Apparently bein' born near a black hole changes things." He shrugs. "My mom wanted to protect me."

"Protect?"

Jim hums. "Did you know Bones is the youngest? Nearly my age when we met. Babies, the both of us."

Spock forces himself to take another breath despite the moving from Below weighing on his flesh. "An infant's mind...is essentially formless. Impressionable."

"Resilient," Jim murmurs, "Bones insists there isn't another like me. One who can _look_."

"Jim..."

Spock looks in his eyes. Jim's are clear. Sane. Or, perhaps, they have very different definitions of the word.

The abyss yawns open. Beckoning, oh so sweetly.

"What do you see?"

Jim grins.

* * *

**5\. Jim Kirk**

The being is a black hole of eyes. He cradles Jim in tentacles that are just corporeal enough to feel. Cool and burning, sweetened nebulae singing songs that leave ozone on his tongue.

Jim strokes what should not have form. The not-reality of Bones makes more sense than anything he will ever know.

The songs change to a new chorus, the many mouths describing the Beginning without words. It's Jim's favorite.

He kisses the nearest eye and falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank [Megalith Hagith](https://yugioh.fandom.com/wiki/Megalith_Hagith) for this. Yes, a YGO card inspired Bones' winged form, and this entire fic.  
> On the very off chance anyone in this fandom has Duel Links, you can find me under YuseiEatFudo :D
> 
> Jim's infant mind adapting to McCoy's Being was taken from a game called Song of Horror, which also has Lovecraftian-like monsters. And yeah, Bones' father is Yog-Sothoth, The Gatekeeper, Lurker at the Threshold.
> 
> This was so fun omg but it's also the first time I've really written anything like eldritch. I hope I did the genre justice!


End file.
